It's Just Life
by blueaeryn1
Summary: One shot about Lucas Scott, his new book and his family


"It couldn't have been that hard

"It couldn't have been that hard?" She asked the question in disbelief. She lifted her face showing off her crystal blue eyes. Her curly blonde hair, that was always a bit too unruly, fell into her face and she lifted her hand to push it from her eyes. "Look at you now. So together it makes you want to throw up."

"Looks can be deceiving," her mother answered. She laid her hand on the cover of the book between them. "Believe me, I was there."

"Couldn't have been too hard," the young girl replied shaking her head. "Observe example number one." She pointed her finger at herself. "And lets not forget thing one and thing two."

"Hey, watch what you say about your brothers," her mom scolded her. "They love you."

The young girl smiled at her mother. "I love them too, but they are weird."

"They are five," her mother told her.

"Well, that whole twin thing still creeps me out," they your girl admitted. "Did you have to have two at the same time?"

"Well, I didn't order them," her mother said. "It just kind of happened." She chuckled softly.

"Why did he do it now?" The girl questioned. "It was like forever ago."

"Not forever," her mother answered wistfully. "I can't believe it though. It was almost 20 years ago."

"Hey, is anyone home?" A male voice echoed through the house. "Where are you guys?"

"In here," they answered in unison.

He walked into the kitchen and had to stop in the doorway. When he saw them together he was always shocked to see the similarities. It was like looking in the past when he saw his daughter, she looked so much like her mother.

"There are my girls," he told them. He walked to them and held out his arms. They both came to him and each laid their head on one of his shoulders. He kissed his daughter's head and then his wife's. He was a lucky man.

"How did the meeting go?" His wife asked looking up at him. "It's a go. The book tour starts next week and I just signed a deal to turn the book into a movie."

"Oh, that is amazing news." His wife leaned up and kissed his lips. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Babe." He told her. "And what about you?" He looked down at his daughter. "You proud of your old man?"

"I guess," she answered. "But it is so weird having what mom told me in a book. It is just weird."

"Sawyer Penelope Scott," her mother scolded. "Stop that whining and tell your father you are proud of him."

"Dad," she huffed. "I am sorry. You are a great dad and a great writer. I am sorry."

"I know, Pumpkin." He took her hand and pulled her back to his side. "And I know it is weird for you. But if it wasn't for this story, if it didn't mean so much to me, you wouldn't be here."

"That is what mom said." His daughter smiled up at him. "I get that."

"Good, I am glad," he told her.

"And I get it about mom. I read the dedication. In the end, it always comes back to Peyton Sawyer." She looked between her mom and dad. The famous author Lucas Scott and his wife, Peyton Sawyer who was this successful music producer of indie rock bands and truly got it, for the first time even though she was just 15. She was a product of their past and a symbol of their future.

"But shouldn't it have been always about Peyton Sawyer Scott," Sawyer asked. "Mom did finally take your last name. Or maybe you should change your name to Lucas Sawyer." Sawyer giggled. "Aunt Haley told me the story about how you wrote Lucas Sawyer on your notebook in school."

"What?" Peyton looked at Lucas in shock. "You did that?" She started laughing.

"Haley is so dead." His wife and daughter began laughing uncontrollable and he began chasing them around the house. Just then Peyton's best friend Brooke walked into the house with Peyton and Lucas' twin sons Keith and Alan. The boys jumped into the action and began chasing their father.

"What's going on?' Brooke asked as she sidestepped on of the boys running past her. "Life," Peyton said as she smiled. "Just life." And then both went running after the rest of the group.


End file.
